


it's 5 am and i haven't been sleeping but i watched season 4 of voltron and here's a one shot about those klance idiots

by werimuch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werimuch/pseuds/werimuch
Summary: a one shot about hurt lance who loves his boyfriend and doesn't want him to sacrifice his life again/a talk with keith in the night/keith is important (tm)





	it's 5 am and i haven't been sleeping but i watched season 4 of voltron and here's a one shot about those klance idiots

Lance opens his eyes and yawns under the nose. It’s definitely a night, everyone sleeps and the only companion seems to be the silence. He sees Keith in front of him, laying innocently and quietly breathing, sleeping. He strokes his face and hair, softly smiling. He’s a beautiful boy. His boy. But right after a short while his smile fades. Lance sits and hugs knees to the chest with a little sigh. Blue eyes direct to the ceiling. He can’t push the heavy feeling of his heart away; it feels like it slowly tightens and doesn’t want to bounce back. It beats of course, but a boy can’t really say if it really does. The heavy feeling of worries and too much love. Suddenly Lance notices the movement next to him. It’s Keith waking up.  
“Hey, you’re not sleeping?” he asks, lazily moving closer and hugging him, then leaving a little kiss on Lance’s back.  
“I think i can’t sleep.” Lance mumbles. He combs his hair with the fingers and looks down at his boyfriend.  
“Why is it so?” Keith sits and moves his palm on a boy’s arm full of freckles.”You seem away” He whispers and puts his chin on his lover’s shoulder. Lance doesn’t answer for a minute.  
“I don’t know… I just can’t imagine laying here now without you” He says, biting his lip. “I… Have you ever thought of how I would feel? Sacrificing your life...Leaving me. The rest of the team too, but let’s be honest, I’m your boyfriend.”  
Keith moves a little bit away and gulps, not knowing what to say. The silence seems to be longer than eternity.  
“Look at me” Lance asks, feeling hot burning tears. Finally their eyes meet, even if it’s dark.  
“Sorry.” Eventually this word leaves the lips of the young man.”...Again.” This time Keith is the one who hugs his legs and puts the head on the crossed arms. Lance slowly leans in and sits in front of him.  
“You need to finally understand a one, important thing.” Lance takes Keith’s cheeks in his hands and strokes them with the thumbs.”You. Are. Not. Alone. “  
“I know… I know…” The red answers.  
“No. Keith. You are not alone. You are not.”  
“I k-...”  
“You have the team, they will always have your back. They are your friends. You are The right hand! You will always be in our team, even if you turn into a freaking purple furry. Even if you said you don’t like Beyonce, we will accept you. You have me. I love you. I love you so, so much. If the life meant being without you, I don’t know if i would like to still live it. You mean a lot.”Lance says it almost in one breath. He sighs. “You are the part of me I don’t want to lose.”  
Keith breathes heavily, looking at the man in front of him. He doesn’t want to cry, but the thing said really means a lot for him. He takes hands from his cheeks and squeezes them, smiling a little.  
“I love you. I won’t do it again, promise”  
“Just stop acting like a fucking assasinator if there’s no need” Blue shakes his head and in one move lays Keith back on the bed.”Say it again.”  
He seems a little confused.”I won’t do it again?”  
“No, the other thing” Lance moves his head to the side, hanging above Keith. After a moment he finally realises what to say.  
“I love you” A black haired boy says quietly. “I love you so fucking much.”  
The Sharpshooter leans closer and kisses his soulmate on the lips, meanwhile letting his own hands examine Keith’s neck, shoulders and stomach. He kisses him slowly and this time with so many long hidden feelings. He can’t push away the longing to him, the feeling of the possibility of losing him. Muscles of a boy under him tense up and release, he gets up and puts Lance on a bed. He clenches Blue’s wrists in his palms and looks at him seriously.  
“I know it can not be the moment, but maybe it is...yeah. I’m not much of a talker but… I really want you to know, that I truly do have feelings for you and i want you to be my boyfriend even if we come back to the earth. I wish i didn’t disappoint you. I promise i won’t do this again. “  
“It’s mutual, babe.”  
They don’t want to wait any longer, ‘cause the atmosphere of wanting each other is in the air. Lance takes his boyfriend’s chin in the fingertips and draws him in closer, then kisses him softly a few times. By the time, his fingers dishevel the mullet and the temperature of their bodies rises up. Red confidently squeezes his boy’s thighs, when the other one licks and bites his neck. They twine and rub on each other with lovely growls and sighs. Not in a long time, after a while of muted moans and other signs of the consuming their love (purpling ;)), they fall asleep in each other arms, this time successfully.


End file.
